yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Energy Market Authority
The Energy Market Authority (EMA) is a statutory board under the Singapore's Ministry of Trade and Industry of Singapore. The EMA's main goals are to promote effective competition in the energy market, ensure a reliable and secure energy supply, and develop a dynamic energy sector in Singapore. Liberalisation Since 2001, EMA has progressively opened the retail electricity market to competition to allow business consumers more options to manage their energy cost. Instead of buying from SP Group at the regulated tariff, eligible consumers can choose to buy from a retailer at a price plan that best meet their needs, or buy from the wholesale electricity market at the half-hourly wholesale electricity prices. Those who exercise this choice are termed as contestable consumers. Currently, business consumers with an average monthly electricity consumption of at least 2,000 kWh (equivalent to a monthly electricity bill of at least $400) are eligible to become contestable. Currently, about 95,000 business accounts, making up about 80% of the total electricity demand, are eligible to exercise this choice and flexibility in their electricity purchases. Since 1 April 2018, EMA commenced the soft launch of Open Electricity Market, where households and businesses in Jurong can choose to buy electricity from a retailer at a price plan that best meets their needs. From 1 November 2018, the Open Electricity Market will be extended to all consumers across Singapore by zones. This initiative will provide about 1.4 million households and business accounts with more choice and flexibility when buying electricity, while being provided with the same electricity supply through the national power grid. Consumers who wish to remain with SP Group and buy electricity at the regulated tariff can choose to do so, and no further action is needed on their part. It is not compulsory to switch to a retailer and there is no deadline for switching. Retailers who are in the Open Electricity Market are: *Best Electricity Supply Pte Ltd *Diamond Energy Merchants Pte Ltd *Geneco (by Seraya Electric Pte Ltd) *iSwitch Pte Ltd *Keppel Electric *Ohm Energy Pte Ltd *PacificLight Energy Pte Ltd *Sembcorp Power Pte Ltd *Senoko Energy Supply Pte Ltd *Sunseap Energy Pte Ltd *Tuas Power Supply (Timothy Mok has already chosen this power supply operator) *Union Power Pte Ltd Meter types There are two types of electricity meters, cumulative meter and advanced meter. Cumulative meter *Most residential premises today use cumulative meters to measure electricity consumption. SP Group sends meter readers to your premises to record your electricity usage from cumulative meters. *Cumulative meters are read once every two months. On the month where your meter is not read, SP Group will estimate the month’s consumption based on a methodology approved by the Energy Market Authority. Advanced meter *Advanced meters, also known as smart meters or Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) meters, allow electricity consumption to be measured at half-hourly intervals. With these meters, manual reading and estimation of electricity consumption will no longer be required. *Consumers with advanced meters can view and download their half-hourly electricity usage when they sign up for an e-Services account. *There are two types of AMI meters – single-phase and three-phase. The type of meter required for your premises depends on your premises’ voltage intake level. Residential consumers typically require single-phase AMI meters. If you are eligible to switch to a retailer, the following metering options are available: *Retain your existing meter; or *Install an advanced meter to measure your actual consumption on a half-hourly basis. A meter installation fee of $40 (before GST) may apply. EMA has developed a load profile of the average household in Singapore. This load profile can be applied to the monthly electricity consumption of a household to derive your estimated half-hourly electricity consumption for billing purposes. EMA will periodically update the load profile to ensure that it remains reflective of the average household’s consumption. Do I need an advanced meter? You can continue to retain your existing meter, or install an advanced meter when switching to a retailer. Please check with your retailer on the cost of installing an advanced meter, if any. Based on EMA’s study, households exhibit similar consumption patterns. As such, having a Load Profile is suitable for all households regardless of dwelling types. On the other hand, having a Load Profile is not feasible for businesses as they have different consumption patterns depending on their nature of business. Non-disruption of electricity supply market Your electricity supply will not be disrupted in the event that your retailer exits the market. This is because SP Group will continue to operate the national power grid and deliver electricity to everyone. If your retailer is going to exit the market, they are required to find another retailer to take over your account on the same terms and conditions. If they are unable to find a replacement or if you reject their proposed transfer, you will be transferred to SP Group to buy electricity at the regulated tariff. You are also not required to pay any early termination charges, and your security deposit will be refunded to you. Your retailer will make the refund after any outstanding charges owing to them have been deducted. If you wish to switch to another retailer, contact your new retailer, who will work directly with SP Group to make the switch for you. See also * Renewable energy External links *Energy Market Authority Home Page Category:Energy in Singapore Category:Statutory boards of the Singapore Government